


Questioning

by Madpineapple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple





	Questioning

There are moments when Sherlock seriously questions his sanity. He had survived Moriarty’s attempt at his life, but now he was on his own. However he always reminds himself that he did it for their sake.

He didn’t regret most of it, however, he dearly regretted leaving John alone. John had withdrawn in his shell like a snail. He’d become like Sherlock had been.

Empty.

Lonely.

He sometimes questions himself if he made the right choice, but that happens only in his worst moments when his fingers twitch for the syringe and his lips itch for the feel of a cigarette .


End file.
